dramafandomcom-20200222-history
Kirin ga Kuru
Kirin ga Kuru (麒麟がくる) is a Japanese historical drama television series starring Hiroki Hasegawa as Akechi Mitsuhide. The series is the 59th NHK taiga drama, premiering in January 19, 2020. It is the first regular taiga drama to be fully shot in 4K resolution. Synopsis After the Onin War, the world is plunged into chaos. Amid this situation, heroes of the warring states begin to emerge in an attempt to unify the country and rule in these turbulent times. In the mid-1540s, there is a young wandering samurai in Mino which is strategically located between the East and West. His name is Akechi Mitsuhide. At this time, there is plenty of internal strife within the Toki clan which rules Mino. Surrounded by the Oda of Owari, the Imagawa of Suruga and the Asakura of Echizen, Mino has constantly faced the risk of invasion. Mitsuhide is pulled into battle and destroys the enemy. His bravery as well as stratagem catches the attention of Saito Toshimasa, the chief retainer of the Toki clan, and he is singled out. This man who is also known as Saito Dosan will go on to takeover the Toki and make Mino his own.https://mydramalist.com/28689-kirin-ga-kuru Cast Main Characters= *Hiroki Hasegawa as Akechi Mitsuhide |-| Supporting Characters= *Fumino Kimura as Hiroko, Mitsuhide's wife *Sayuri Ishikawa as Maki, Mitsuhide's mother *Masahiko Nishimura as Akechi Mitsuyasu, Mitsuhide's uncle *Satoshi Tokushige as Fujita Dengo *Shōta Sometani as Oda Nobunaga *Katsunori Takahashi as Oda Nobuhide, Nobunaga's father *Rei Dan as Dota Gozen, Nobunaga's mother *Haruna Kawaguchi as Kichō, Saitō Dōsan's daughter, and the legal wife of Nobunaga *Kuranosuke Sasaki as Hashiba Hideyoshi *Kotaro Yoshida as Matsunaga Hisahide *Shōzō Uesugi as Hirate Masahide *Ryo Kimura as Oda Nobuyuki, Nobunaga's younger brother *Houka Kinoshita as Oda Nobumitsu, Nobunaga's uncle *Masahiro Motoki as Saitō Dōsan, the "Viper of Mino" *Hideaki Itō as Saitō Yoshitatsu *Kaho Minami as Miyoshino, Dōsan's concubine *Kyōko Kataoka as Omi no kata, Dōsan's legal wife *Takehiro Murata as Inaba Yoshimichi (Inaba Ittetsu) *Hidekazu Mashima as Hosokawa Fujitaka, Mitsuhide's best friend *Shōsuke Tanihara as Mitsubuchi Fujihide *Kataoka Ainosuke VI as Imagawa Yoshimoto *Goro Ibuki as Taigen Sessai *Shunsuke Kazama as Tokugawa Ieyasu **Ryusei Iwata as Takechiyo (Young Ieyasu) *Yosuke Asari as Matsudaira Hirotada, Ieyasu's father *Wakana Matsumoto as Odai no kata, Ieyasu's mother *Eiji Yokota as Mizuno Nobumoto, Ieyasu's uncle *Toshinori Omi as Toki Yorinari *Masato Yano as Toki Yorizumi *Kenichi Takitō as Ashikaga Yoshiaki, the 15th and final shōgun of the Ashikaga shogunate *Osamu Mukai as Ashikaga Yoshiteru, the 13th shōgun *Tomiyuki Kunihiro as Hosokawa Harumoto *Kazuhiro Yamaji as Miyoshi Nagayoshi *Takashi Okamura as Kikumaru *Masaaki Sakai as Dr. Mochizuki Tōan *Mugi Kadowaki as Koma **Noa Tanaka as young Koma *Machiko Ono as Iroha-dayū *Yasukaze Motomiya *Reo Tamaoki as Iheiji *Akio Ōtsuka as Sōjirō |-| Guest Roles= Soundtrack Main Article: Kirin ga Kuru OST Episodes Production ;;Production Credits *Music – John R. Graham *Titling – Suitō Nakatsuka *Historical research – Tetsuo Owada *Costume designer – Kazuko Kurosawa On April 19, 2018, NHK announced Kirin ga Kuru as its 59th taiga drama, starring Hiroki Hasegawa as Akechi Mitsuhide, a samurai and general during the Sengoku period, with Shunsaku Ikehata as writer. Ikehata previously wrote the 29th taiga drama, Taiheki (1991). The drama will aim to shed light on the first half of Akechi's life, of which little is known about due to lacking historical records. Casting After Hasegawa, the rest of the main cast was announced on March 8, 2019, which included Mugi Kadowaki, Takashi Okamura, Sayuri Ishikawa, Masahiko Nishimura, Katsunori Takahashi, Erika Sawajiri, and Masahiro Motoki among others. The second cast announcement on June 17, 2019 included Fumino Kimura as Hiroko, as well as Kaho Minami, Takehiro Murata, Satoshi Tokushige, Kataoka Ainosuke VI, Rei Dan, and Kuranosuke Sasaki. On November 16, 2019, Erika Sawajiri was arrested over MDMA possession. She was replaced by Haruna Kawaguchi. Filming Shooting for the series began on June 3, 2019. Kirin ga Kuru will be the first regular taiga drama to be fully shot in 4K resolution. Chief producer Masaru Ochiai stated that the colorful costumes to be worn are made with adherence to feng shui. Trivia *This drama took over the timeslot previously occupied by "Idaten".http://asianwiki.com/Awaiting_Kirin *"Kirin ga Kuru" is NHK's 59th taiga series. *Filming began in Summer 2019. Gallery Kirin ga Kuru.png|Official Poster References Category:JDrama Category:JDrama2020 Category:NHK Category:Historical Category:Military Category:Kirin ga Kuru